Sota's Christmas Wish
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: What happens when Kagome finds out Sota's Christmas Wish? And what's this? Miroku dressed up as Santa! No this isn't a pairing they are only friends but still please R&R.


Hello people! Okay, just to let you know I am obsessed with writing storie's that involve Sota especially since you don't see many Well, anyways enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sigh.

"Well, Kagome?"

Kagome glanced nervously over at Arimi."Uhh, well it was nice of Hojo to get me those flowers for Christmas but..."

"Don't forget about the lily scented foot ointment!" Arimi chirped up as she saw Kagome let out a subtle sigh.

"Yes, that too but the flowers are too much of a well... I suppose too much of a intimate gift which are for your loved one's." Kagome blushed as her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. "And im not Hojo's love." She looked to her side as she saw Arimi sigh slowly shaking her head. 'Aww, man how do I keep getting into these conversations. I thought just having Arimi to walk home with would be question free without having to answer about my rejection to Hojo's flowers.'

"Hey! Isn't that your brother Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome glanced over as she saw her brother across the street walking rather fast with two boys behind him. One of the boys was a bit husky wearing a dark brown jacket over his uniform. The other boy was slim and he had on a black jacket over his uniform with matching gloves and scarf. Kagome looked over as she saw Sota crying as he began to run. Kagome's eyes flew wide in shock as she looked over to the two boys.

"Look at the little baby crying! Santa isn't real!"

"Yeah Higurashi! You little baby!"

Kagome felt her heart break as she watched the two boys make fun of her brother. She couldn't take it anymore and she could tell neither could he. "Sota!" Kagome ran over across the street as she saw the two boys stop. They looked at her mumbling about something walking past her then Sota. She looked over at her little brother as he held his head down looking ashamed. Kagome walked slowly up to him putting a hand gently on his shoulder. "Sota? Sota are you okay? What happened?"

Sota continued to look down refusing to look his sister in the eye. Kagome frowned a little as she rubbed his shoulder a bit. She could tell that her brother just wanted to go home because she would do the same when she was younger after being teased. Kagome sighed a bit offering a small smile the best she could as Sota looked up at her. "Common kiddo, let's go home." Sota simply nodded at her as they both began to walk down the street. Kagome glanced over as she saw Arimi run over towards them.

"Kagome!" Arimi stopped as she stood by Kagome's side walking with them. Arimi looked at Kagome as she nodded knowing full well Arimi knew what she meant. "Just wanted to let you know im gonna head home! Call me later?"

"Okay."

"Bye Sota and cheer up!"

Arimi smiled as she waved walking off trying her best to cheer up her best friends little brother but to no success. Sota sniffle. Kagome bite her lip down when she heard him sniffle. A thousand thought's ran through her mind and thousand question's did also but Kagome didn't wanna press the issue. Something must have really hurt Sota for him to be crying in public.

The walk back to the Higurashi Shrine was quiet neither sibling said anything to one another. Kagome couldn't help but keep looking at her brother to make sure he was okay. It had just started snowing and she heard him sniffle again. 'Oh please make him just be cold.' But he wasn't she knew her brother far too well. They both reached the shrine steps as Sota walked up ahead of Kagome. The walk back from where she had found Sota was only 15 minutes but it seemed like a enternity during their tension filled quiet walk home. Kagome walked inside after her brother as she saw him walk straight up the steps.

'Should I go and talk to him now or wait a little? Well, he is only 11 I suppose wrapping the last of my Christmas gifts real quick before I talk to him will give him time enough to calm down so I can talk to him.' Kagome let out a small sigh as she walked over to their Christmas tree wrapping up the rest of her gifts for the gang.

Kagome watched the snow out her living room window on and off as she was wrapping gift. She felt a small smile creep slowly onto her face. 'Finally another white Christmas.' Her small smile faded a bit as she heard the stairs to her house squeek a bit. The small, lifeless steps had to have been Sota's. It was as if something had sucked his hope out of him. She turned as Sota was standing on the last step looking at her.

"Where is everybody?"

"Mom called and she's still shopping with Gramps then she's going to go with him to dad's grave so Gramps can do some sorta spell so dad's spirit can be happy this Christmas." This was a every year tradition since their father had passed away but it seemed to have crushed Sota deeply. His face went blank as his eyes threatened to spill with invisible tears. "Sota what happened?"

Sota wearily eyed his sister as he steps off the last step walking into the living room sitting down on the couch. "Kagome? Is.. well, is Santa real?"

Kagome froze in her spot. She knew he wasn't real but Sota still thought he was although he had some suspicions but it was evident this question was only leading to the main cause to why he had been crying. "Yes he is why do you ask?

"Because Yuro and Akira has said he wasn't and that..." Sota trailed off as he stopped looking at his sister. He eased up a bite as he saw Kagome's worried eyes. "my Christmas wish would never come true because he wasn't real."

Kagome looked a bite shocked. She didn't know what to think but before she could analyze the sitation Sota began to cry again. Kagome's worried face softened as she got up from the mess up wrapping paper, tapes and bows walking over to the couch sitting next to him. "Sota please tell me the real reason why your still crying."

Sota looked up at her and knew what she meant. "Promise not to tell anybody?"

Kagome nodded. "I promise."

"My Christmas wish is to say good bye to daddy." Sota began to cry into his hands this time. Kagome felt her heart break. She reached over pulling Sota to her hugging him gently rubbing his back.

"So... Sota..." Kagome took in a deep breath trying her hardest not to cry. He had been so young when their father had died he was only 6. "Why is that your Christmas wish?" Sota looked up at her with teary eyes.

"Because I left for school that day without telling him good bye."

"But Sota I was there and you told him you loved him."

"I still never said good bye." He began to cry into her shirt again.

Kagome bite her bottom lip hardly as tears started slowly making their way down her cheeks. They were close to their father but since Sota was so young that was his hero and so attached to him. She remembered when she was 11 she would feeling a bit jealous at all the attention Sota had been receiving. Sota and their dad would play Go Fish everynight and he would read him stories; everything but more a dad should do. A downside to it though was Sota hated never saying good bye to their father. If he was on his way out and Sota did forget he would come home asking dad for forgivness crying.

Sota had stopped crying as he was barely sniffling. Kagome was desperately trying to find the words to lift her brothers spirits but she couldn't. The front door had opened as Kagome watched her mother walk in with Gramps as she held a bunch of bags.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours had passed and Sota refused to tell anyone else what had happened, he even went up to bed early. Ms. Higurashi told him to leave a plate of cookies out for Santa and before she went to bed she would leave out the milk. Sota had looked a bit hopeful behind sad brown eyes. Kagome, her mother and Grampa had decided to watch tv for a little while. About a hour had passed and it was 9.30 pm.

Ms. Higurashi and Gramps had went up to bed leaving Kagome alone again with her thoughts. 'I wish there was something I could do to cheer Sota up...' It was as if a lightbulb had flashed above her head as she smiled standing up triumpanthly. "That's it!" Kagome ran down her basement digging. After 20 minutes of digging she came across a bag. After snatching it up Kagome dashed up her basement steps. She didn't care if she was still in her pajama's as Kagome slide on her school shoes running out her door. She ran over to the well house running down those steps hoping into the well.

Kagome looked up as she saw Feudal Japan's night sky. She carefully lifted herself out of the well running towards Kaede's village. After a few moments of running she approached the village walking in it. She glanced around as Kaede's hut came closer into view. 'This just has to work...' She glanced up as something purple came instantly into her view. Before she could stop herself she bumped into it falling to the ground."Offt."

"Kagome?"

She glanced up as she saw a hand offered out to her. Kagome's eyes traveled up as she saw Miroku. "Oh! I'm sorry Miroku I wasn't watching where I was going." She took his hand as he helped her up.

"Neither was I. If you don't mind me asking why were you in such a hurry Kagome?"

"It's a long story is Inuyasha around?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes but im afraid he's wounded but it's nothing major we ran into a demon today and slashed Inuyasha in his side." He looked over as he saw Kagome's worried look. "But be didn't bleed much and is fine resting with Sango and Kaede." He looked over at Kagome as he saw the sigh of relief she exhaled but the look of worry still evident in her tone. "Is something else bothering you?"

"Some kids in school told my brother Sota that Santa Claus wasn't real and now Sota's heartbroken."

"I'm sure he will be okay." Miroku looked questionly at Kagome.

"That's not what's bothering him. Since Santa is suppose to grant your Christmas Wish Sota doesn't think his will come true."

Miroku raised a eyebrow looking at her. "May I ask what his wish is?"

Kagome sighed again as her eyes looked sorrowful. "His wish is too say good bye to our father one last time." Miroku widened his eyes slightly. He remembered Kagome telling him that when she was younger her father had passed away. Before he could continue he looked over at Kagome who had on her puppy dog face the one she would give Inuyasha whenever she wanted to stop and rest during their journey. "Miroku...? Do you think that you can be Santa Claus for me."

Miroku felt his eyes go completely wide this time. "Huh?"

Kagome pulled out the Santa Claus costume. It had everything fake beard, gloves, jacket, shirt, pants, shoes, she had even brought socks. "You can change into here! Oh please Miroku it will mean so much to him if he believe's father heard his good bye!"

As much as Miroku wanted to say no he couldn't. He also lost his father when he was younger and he knew the pain of never being able to say good bye. It still plauged him to this day and it even kept him up some nights. Miroku looked over at Kagome holding back his sigh. "Very well Kagome give me the bag and ill go get changed."

Kagome smiled. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Miroku!" He nodded taking the bag from Kagome walking off into the woods. A few moments had passed as he emerged out from the woods with his Santa suit on. Kagome remained smiling. "Alright common." Miroku nodded as he followed behind her.

'So I finally get to see Kagome's time era. This should prove to be interesting.' His curious expression frowned a bit as he thought back to his 'mission.' He himself was more worried about breaking down into tears infront of the boy. 'Santa shouldn't cry.'

"Miroku you coming?"

He glanced over as he saw Kagome ready to jump into the well. "Huh? Right." He watched as Kagome jumped into the well as he followed after. Miroku was slightly startled as the blue surronded their bodies. 'How does Kagome do this all the time?' The blue light around them had ended as he noticed he was in a dark room now. Before he could panic Kagome looked at him.

"Don't worry we are in my well house."

Miroku sighed relieved. He saw Kagome walk up a strange set of stairs as he followed behind her. As Kagome lead the way Miroku looked around at what the future held. 'Yes this is very much indeed interesting.'

"Wait." Kagome looked at him. "This is the game plan!" Miroku nodded as he listened intently to what Kagome's plan was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sota... Sota wake up!"

Sota slow opened his eyes as he saw his sister hoovering over him."What is it?" He saw his sisters smiling face as he sat up.

"I heard a noise I think Santa's here!"

"Really!??!?!?!?!?!" Sota sat straight up in bed. Kagome giggled a little.

"I'm going to go and check stay right here!" Sota nodded as she left the room. After a minute Kagome left Sota heard his door open up. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Santa!!!!!"

Miroku smiled the best he could. The suit was heavy not to mention extremely hot and he was already feeling uneasy. He didn't know Sota as well as Inuyasha did. "Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas!" He walked over to his bed sitting down on the side.

Sota climbed out of the covers as he sat next to Santa. "Santa did you get my Christmas Wish!?"

"Why yes I did! It was to say good bye to your father wasn't it?" Miroku saw Sota's face sadden as he decided to continue. "Well I have a message to deliver to you from him!" Sota's face started to glow with joy. "He wanted me to tell you that he's sorry he couldn't be here to watch you grow up but he's very proud of you."

"Really?!" Sota looked over at Santa. "Well.. I still haven't said good bye. If I write daddy a note can you give it to him please?"

Miroku stared at Sota bit confused. Santa was sitting herenext tohim and he wasn't jumping up and down happily telling Santa the toys he wanted instead he was still worried about his dad. Miroku felt his eyes as they threatened to spill tears. He missed his dad so much and as he sat there and looked at Sota it reminded Miroku of himself when he was younger. Instead of crying Miroku took a deep breathe looking at the small gleam of hope in the boys eyes. "Sure Sota!"

Sota smiled as he got up from his bed walking over to his desk. He pulled out a peice of paper grabbing a pen beginning to write something down.. He turned quickly around as he put the letter in a envolope handing it to Santa. "Here, by the way did you see my sister Kagome?"

Miroku felt more sweat appear on his body. "Umm ... well yes I did! She's searching the house for me!" He couldn't do this any longer his body was over heated and the suit was clinging to him. He got up as Sota looked over at him. As Miroku raised his hand Sota noticed a peice of purple material under the glove with some sorta beads. "I have to get going... err kid! I have a lot of toys to deliver! Have a Merry Chrismas!" Sota watched as Santa's form left the room.

'That wasn't Santa.. Kagome must have thought something up. I thought I was the only one sad but Kagome's sad also." Sota looked up as he saw his sister in the doorway.

"Sorry Sota but I didn't see Santa anywhere."

"I did he came to my room and I gave him a letter for daddy."

He saw his sister smile for the first time in hours. 'I'm not going to ruin it for her because I know she misses dad just as much as I do. I didn't get to say good bye but like mom said before. Dad probably knows he always did know everything. Atleast when I get sad I know someone understands me because I now know Kagome does.'

"Are you happy now?"

Sota looked at her and gave her a real genuine smile. "Yep! But we should get to bed so Santa can give us our gifts!"

"Your right! Good night Sota ill see you in the morning!"

"Good night Kagome!"

Sota watched as Kagome shut his door once again. With the smile still on his face Sota yawned as he laid down closing his eyes. 'Good bye daddy.'

Meanwhile...

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" Miroku sighed as he removed his beard and hat from the costume. He looked up at the night sky from inside the Bone Eaters Well.

Sigh.

Miroku let out a sigh. "How in the world do I get out of here?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

HeHe, hope you all enjoyed! This is the longest fic I have ever written for a one-shot. I know the character were totally OOC but this idea came to me. Anyways please rest and review! Once again Merry Christmas! :D


End file.
